Nevermore
Nevermore is a dragon that belongs to Raven Queen. They met when the second-year students summoned their animal companions in the Enchanted Forest. She has green scales in the books, and violet scales with blue eyes in the TV specials, and has the ability to change three different sizes at will. In the books, she has only two sizes. She likes to follow Raven whenever she comes into the Enchanted Forest and she allows her to ride as she flies around. Nevermore makes her debut in The Storybook of Legends. She is also the only character to appear in both the original book series and the cartoon. Character Personality Though not much is known about Nevermore, she is a kindhearted dragon who takes appreciation in Raven trying to stop Daring Charming from trying to slay her. She takes a deep loving and affection to Raven when they first meet, and accepts her as an owner, and a constant companion. According to the first book series, Nevermore is very obedient to Raven, as shown when she carried a dragon's skull in small form to make it shrink smaller, as Nevermore has the ability to change her size to many different sizes in The Unfairest of Them All. She is super loyal to Raven, but her personality to other characters is certainly unknown. But in "Dragon Games", it is certain that she has a fear of Raven's mother, especially when the Evil Queen took her teenager form, Mira Shards as she can clearly smell who she truly is. Appearance Nevermore has shiny green scales and her appearance constantly changes due to size change in the Shannon Hale books. She is also said in the book to have long talons, especially in The Storybook of Legends ''when saving Raven from a fall. In the TV special "Dragon Games", and the figurine line, she has bright purple scales, the front side being violet with a streak of almost-black deep purple on her head in the middle, and the back sides of her body and some of the fronts are almost-black deep purple, with medium-sized purple wings that have a black-cherry-black or deep purple pattern to them, and she has purple-white markings on one of her front legs and one of her back legs, with talons not as long as the ones described in the books. Her talons are pale-purplish pinkish in the TV special series, and she has a feathery-looking small tail in purple and magenta purple. In the cartoon, she also has light crystal blue eyes. She also wears a black and silver saddle decorated with feathers along the sides and back and a black dragon bridle and long black reins. When Raven replaces Darling as captain during the first Dragon Games match, Nevermore is also wearing a silver breastplate with a blue jewel and a silver emblem with a blue jewel that overlaps the dragon's forehead. Same as the Shannon Hale books, Nevermore has the ability to change her size. But unlike the books, this is only limited to two sizes. She appears as a baby-looking small dragon as part of a set of dragon figurines in the, Dragon Games doll assortment. Timeline * March 19, 2013: Mattel requests the trademark for Nevermore. * October 08, 2013: Nevermore makes her book debut in ''The Storybook of Legends. * January 29, 2016: Nevermore makes her cartoon debut in "Dragon Games". Notes * The name "Nevermore" is a reference to Edgar Allan Poe's renowned poem, "The Raven", as with Raven Queen, her name being Raven owning this dragon. This is the reference to that the bird, the raven, can shriek only one word "Nevermore!". Category:Pets Category:Females Category:Book pets Category:Dragons Category:Cartoon pets Category:Dragon Games characters Category:Epic Winter characters